1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone and, more particularly, to a user exchangeable keypad for a mobile phone.
2. Prior Art
Mobile phones with different user interfaces are known in the mobile phone art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,196 discloses a mobile station which comprises two separate user interfaces and an outer covering which can be unfolded. Cellular telephones typically include a user interface, such as a keypad, microphone, speaker, keypad and/or a display. The typical arrangement where there is a single user interface or a plurality of user interfaces makes it difficult to accommodate personalization or a large number of applications where the applications are user interface or keypad specific. This difficulty arises because a large amount of buttons need to be provided in order to accommodate a wide variety of applications. This large amount of buttons may become frustrating for the user of an application where only a few keys are desired and the user presses the wrong keys. Alternately, this large amount of buttons may be confusing for children or handicapped persons. In addition, when there is a desire to personalize the keypad or user interface in areas such as the number, function, appearance, shape or otherwise of the keys, the typical scheme where there is a single user interface or a plurality of user interfaces can not accommodate such personalization. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a keypad which is easily personalized and can easily be configured.